It is proposed to continue multi-disciplinary research on both basic and clinical aspects of anesthesiology. Investigations are broad-based and will be carried out within the department of anesthesiology and in collaboration with scientists from other departments of this institution and from other institutions. Areas of research will include (1) perinatology and obstetric anesthesia with emphasis on fetal physiology and pharmacology, fetal and neonatal response to stress; (2) acid base homeostasis, parenteral colloid solutions, relationship between cyclic 3',5' adenosine monophosphate and smooth muscle function, effects of anesthetics, psychotropic drugs and related pharmacologic agents on the cyclic AMP system; (3) circulatory effects of anesthetics, narcotics and related drugs, interaction of drugs on circulation, hypotensive anesthesia, prevention and treatment of arrhythmias during anesthesia; (4) effects of anesthetics and related drugs on the biogenic amines; central nervous system toxicity of hyperbaric oxygen as related to brain biogenic amines; (5) cardiopulmonary physiology as affected by anesthetic agents and technics, major surgical procedures, trauma and shock; (6) physiology and pharmacology of neuromuscular transmission studied in vitro, together with in vivo studies in animals and in man; (7) application of basic knowledge in studies of respiratory care in newborn and adults, psychiatric impact of prolonged mechanical ventilation; (8) pharmacokinetics of anesthetic gases and vapors in neonates and children, distribution and biotransformation of intravenous anesthetics and narcotics, structure activity relationship of intravenous barbiturates, induction of drug metabolizing enzymes; (9) development of non-invasive monitoring methods for direct clinical application.